


Wrong Number

by Laurel_Athena



Series: TLA_TFLN [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Force Bond (Star Wars), Multi, TFLN - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 14:43:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6428398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurel_Athena/pseuds/Laurel_Athena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey is trying to sleep when Kylo interrupts through their force-bond with an uncomfortable request.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong Number

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted as a fill for the TFLN prompt request on the kink meme here: http://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/3467.html?thread=7274635#cmt7274635
> 
> (760): can "i'm close!" be our safe word(s)?  
> (760):oh geez, wrong person.

_Can our safe-word be “I’m close”?_

_What the what?!_ Rey sat up in bed, startled out of the fuzzy edges of sleep by the strange request suddenly dropped into her thoughts by a familiar but unwelcome presence in her mind. Next to her, Finn grumbled and rolled over, disturbed by her movements. She absentmindedly stroked his hair and he settled back in. on his other side, Poe slept like the dead.

_What’s wrong with you?_ She mentally snapped back at the voice in her mind with disgust. In response she got spluttering and the psychic equivalent of panicked arm flailing.

_What the- Oh Force! Wrong person!_ If the person sending the message had been speaking aloud, Rey was certain that his voice would have cracked embarrassingly during the outburst. And just like that, Kylo Ren shut off the force connection between them and disappeared from her mind as quickly as he had entered it. The young Jedi wondered for a moment if she should reach out after him to try and see if there was any useful information to be found out from the missed connection. Then Finn mumbled something sleepily and tugged on her hand, and she decided she didn’t really care what Kylo was doing at the moment. She was probably better off not knowing anyway.


End file.
